


Tout semblait si beau

by Lyndab8



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndab8/pseuds/Lyndab8
Summary: Une histoire de vengeance.





	1. Prologue

Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver là, en prison, à écrire une lettre. Parfois, la vie nous réserve des surprises, de très mauvaises surprises.

Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'écris. Peut-être même que dès que tu as reçu la lettre tu l'as déchiré.

Si c'est le cas, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. Après tout, c'est connu, je suis un monstre. J'ai du sang sur les mains, beaucoup trop de sang.  
On doit sûrement parler de moi partout, moi qui est toujours rêvée d'être populaire, je le suis enfin. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

J'ai arraché des vies et, ça aussi, si on me l'aurait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Après tout, à l'époque, je n'étais qu'une simple adolescente de 16 ans. J'étais heureuse dans ma vie. Cette époque me manque. La fille que j'étais avant me manque. Mais je la déteste aussi car c'est à cause d'elle que je suis là aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas totalement sa faute, mais en grande partie.

Est-ce que je regrette ce que j'ai fait ? Si j'étais une menteuse, je t'aurais sûrement dit que oui. Mais je ne le suis pas, ne l'es jamais été et ne le serais jamais. En fait, je ne sais pas si je regrette ou pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis bouleversée ou pas, touchée ou pas. Ça fait un moment déjà que je me suis rendue compte que je ne ressentais plus rien, que j'étais vide.

Dehors on parle de moi, les gens crachent sur mon dos et les psy me diagnostiquent comme s’ils savaient toute l'histoire mais le fait est que personne ne le sait à part deux personne.

Et l'une d'elle est morte.

Je l'ai tué.

C'est ridicule ce que je m'apprête à faire, tu n'es peut-être même pas arrivé jusque-là. Peut-être même que ma lettre ne sera jamais postée, qu'on va s'en débarrasser avant que tu puisses l'avoir entre tes mains.

Je n’en sais rien et je ne le saurais jamais.

Bref, tu veux sans doute savoir où je veux en venir alors voilà : je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé. En détail. Je ne vais rien te cacher, tout te dévoiler même ce que tu aurais préféré ne pas savoir. En faisant ça, je ne cherche pas à me trouver des excuses, à justifier mes actes, je veux juste que quelqu'un sache la vérité car elle est trop lourde à porter seule.

C'est stupide mais cela m'aiderait de m'imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre sache exactement ce qui s'est passé et ça me libère d'un poids de coucher tout sur papier. Alors peu importe ce que tu as fait de cette lettre, si tu l'as lu ou non, brûlé ou non, je te remercie du fond du cœur.

Bien à toi.

Erika Harper.


	2. Chapitre 1

Tout semblait si beau. Ma vie était parfaite. J'avais des amis, un petit-copain, de bons résultats, des parents là pour me soutenir.

Oui, tout semblait si beau, si parfait.

C'est presque hilarant de voir à quel point une vie aussi parfaite que la mienne a pu, du jour au lendemain, virer à l'enfer.

« -Qu...qu'est-ce que tu dis...?!»

J'ai regardé tout autour de moi, m'assurant que personne ne nous avait entendu avant de prendre la manche du blouson de Castiel et de l'entraîner dans un endroit moins bondé de monde, là où nous pourrions tranquillement parler de...ça.

Il se marrait alors que je le traînais derrière moi, les joues rougies d'embarras. Je n'avais jamais eu de mal à parler de sexe avant d'avoir un petit copain, maintenant que j'en avais un, cela me gênait. Cela n'avait aucun sens puis qu'avant de sortir ensemble, Castiel et moi avions été amis et que, du coup, nous avions déjà parlé de sexe. Je n'avais donc pas à me sentir gênée, je le savais, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Une fois en lieu sûr, cachés derrière un arbre, je me suis tournée vers Castiel qui affichait un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai lâché sa manche et il a croisé les bras sur son torse, s'accoudant au tronc de l'arbre, ses yeux amusés rivés sur mon visage cramoisi.

«-Bah alors bébé, on est toute gênée?

-Mon Dieu Castiel...!»

Je me suis cachée derrière mes mains, j'étais tellement gênée que j'aurais voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'avale toute entière. Je ne voyais plus le visage de Castiel mais c'était tout comme, je le connaissais si bien que je pouvais prévoir toutes ses réactions. Il devait sûrement être entrain de rouler des yeux au ciel, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«-Eh! Erika regarde-moi! Si ça te gène autant, on peut faire comme si je n'avais rien dit!»

J'ai marmonné dans ma barbe avant de retirer mes mains et d'enfin regarder mon petit-copain qui m'observait d'un air bienveillant. Il a tendu le bras vers moi et sa main a lentement caressé ma joue avant de mettre une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

«-Je suis désolé, vraiment. Oublie ce que je viens de dire.»

Même si je l'avait voulu, je ne l'aurait pas pu. Comment oublier le fait que mon petit copain venait de me suggérer de lui envoyer des photos plus osées? En même temps, je pouvais le comprendre. Depuis le début de notre relation, je ne faisais que fuir quand il abordait des sujets plus sérieux. C'était stupide de ma part de continuer de me comporter comme si nous étions encore amis alors que nous étions beaucoup plus que ça, mais encore une fois, c'était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

C'était sûrement du au fait que Castiel était mon tout premier petit-copain et que je ne savais pas encore comment réagir. Je m'efforçais tout de même à être une bonne petite amie.

J'avais prévu que ce jour là arriverait, ce jour où il me proposerait sérieusement de passé au niveau supérieur. Jusque là, cela n'avait été que pour me taquiner mais depuis quelques jours maintenant j'avais remarqué qu'il était sans cesse à la recherche de contact et que ses baisers devenaient de plus en plus insistant. J'y avais longuement réfléchis mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il me balance un truc pareille maintenant.

Putain, qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire?

Pourquoi est-ce que je paniquais à ce point? Il ne me demandait pas de coucher avec lui, seulement de lui envoyer des photos coquines, je n'étais même pas forcée de me foutre à poil, juste d'arrêter de lui envoyer ma tronche grimaçante pour lui offrir un contenu plus...intéressant.

Castiel a éloigné sa main, s’apprêtant à me tourner le dos et à partir mais je l'ai arrêté en me pressant soudainement contre lui. Je me suis agrippée à ses épaules alors que j'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou.

«-Ça te ferait plaisir?»

Ses bras se sont enroulés autour de moi, me collant un peu plus contre lui. Il a baissé légèrement la tête et son nez a frôlé le mien. Son regard irisé s'est planté dans le mien.

«-Oui, beaucoup.

-C'est OK.

-C'est vrai? T'es sûre?

-Mais oui! N'empêche que tu cachais bien ton jeu jusque là, sale pervers !»

Castiel m'a adressé un grand sourire qui m'a coupé le souffle. J'étais gênée à l'idée de lui envoyer une photo de moi plus intime que d'habitude, cela m'effrayait et je n'en avais pas vraiment envie mais voir ce sourire sur ses lèvres, cette excitation dans ses yeux. C'était magnifique et cela me faisait oublier le bordel dans ma tête, l'appréhension qu'avait engendré sa demande.

«-Putain Erika, je t'aime!»

Il m'a embrassé à pleine bouche, j'ai répondu à son baiser en tentant d'éloigner les sentiments négatifs qui nourrissaient le nœud de mon ventre.

C'était mon petit-copain, il avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir envie, je pouvais bien lui faire plaisir pour une fois, non?

*****

«-Tu as l'air bizarre depuis tout à l'heure Erika? Est-ce que tout va bien?»

J'ai remonté l'anse de mon sac sur mon épaule, lançant un regard à Rosalya qui me regardait d'un air soucieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me posait la question aujourd'hui, j'avais beau lui dire que tout allait bien, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. C'était ça ce que j'aimais chez elle, elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle ne se contentait pas seulement de paroles en l'air, elle n'avalait pas bêtement ce qu'on lui disant sans chercher à aller plus loin. Rosalya était la meilleure pour nous tirer les vers du nez. Surtout les miens.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration, un petit sourire dénué de joie sur les lèvres. A quoi bon lui mentir? Elle pourrait m'aider si je lui racontais tout. Elle avait bien plus d’expérience que moi en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses. L'entendre me donner son point de vue me ferait du bien. Vraiment.

J'ai observé les élèves aux alentours afin de m'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à nous, ce qui était le cas. Tout le monde ayant beaucoup mieux à faire que laisser leur oreille traîner. J'ai néanmoins pris Rosalya par le bras pour la tirer vers les toilettes des filles. Elle s'est laissée faire en écarquillant les yeux face à mon air sérieux.

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Je lui ai fait signe d'attendre, me penchant légèrement pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les cabines. Nous étions bien seules.

«-Mon Dieu, c'est si grave que ça?»

J'ai finis par me détendre en croisant son visage qui avait perdu de ses couleurs. J'ai lâché un petit rire en m'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre les mains.

«-Non, rien de grave. Mais c'est assez gênant alors je ne veux pas que quelqu'un m'entende.»

Je n'ai pas réussit à soutenir son regard curieux, baissant les yeux vers ses doigts avec lesquelles je jouais nerveusement. Elle s'est laissée faire en silence, attendant patiemment que je me lance mais j'étais bien trop perdue pour savoir par quoi commencer pourtant, tout était si clair dans mon esprit. Ce n'était pas si compliqué en soit mais c'était tellement nouveau et gênant. J'avais déjà parlé de sexe avec Rosa d'une manière tout à fait décomplexé, alors pourquoi ce blocage?

C'était trop bête, j'étais trop bête.

Du calme, c'est Rosa -Ma Rosa- j'ai pas à avoir honte.

J'ai soupiré longuement avant de serrer les mains de Rosa, me lançant enfin.

«- Castiel...Il veut...Tu envois bien des nudes à ton petit copain, pas vrai? C'est tout à fait normal, non?»

Elle a paru surprise par ma question, ne s'y étant pas du tout attendu. Elle m'a dévisagé des pieds à la tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Cela m'a mise vraiment mal à l'aise, j'ai ressentis comme un pincement au cœur face à sa réaction qui était loin de celle que j'avais imaginé. Mais très vite, la peur du jugement s'est effacé au moment où Rosa a poussé un cri tonitruant en bondissant hystériquement dans tous les sens.

«-OHLALALA! ERIKAAAAAAA! J'y crois pas!»

Je ne voyais pas spécialement pourquoi elle semblait si heureuse mais je n'ai pas pu m’empêcher de sourire comme une abrutie face à sa réaction qui m'a tout de suite rassurée. Je me suis presque sentie stupide d'avoir doutée d'elle quelques secondes plus tôt.

C'est Rosa.

J'ai pas à avoir honte.

****

«-Alors, est-ce que je suis bizarre ou un truc du genre?»

Rosa était assise sur le lavabo, moi sur la cuvette des toilettes, triturant un papier toilette sans quitter mon amie des yeux qui m'observait méticuleusement.

«-Bien sûr que non Erika. Tu es tout à fait normal. T'as tout à fait le droit de ne pas avoir envie d'envoyer des photos de toi à ton petit copain. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'aimes pas mais que tu n'es pas encore prête. T'en fais pas, c'est rien.

-Je sais mais...»

Nous avons toutes les deux sursauté quand la porte des toilettes s'est ouverte, j'ai juste eu le temps de sortir de la cabine des chiottes avant que Priya apparaisse. Elle a haussé un sourcil en nous voyant toutes les deux aussi tendu, nous ne devions pas paraître naturelle.

«-J'ai interrompu quelque chose?»

Priya n'a pas attendu notre réponse, me contournant pour rentrer dans une cabine et s'y enfermer. Rosa et moi avons échangé un regard.

«-On ferait mieux d'aller en cours. Ça va bientôt sonner.»

J'ai attendu qu'elle descende du lavabo pour la suivre dans le couloir, une de mes mains plongées dans mon sac à la recherche de mon emploi du temps.

«-On a philo avec Mr.Tores, non?

-Ouais...»

Comme toutes les filles, Rosa a rougit en songeant à notre professeur de philo qui était loin d'être comme Mr.Faraise ou Mr.Boris. Dommage qu'il ne serait pas là l'année prochaine, il nous avait annoncé la dernière fois qu'il serait dans une petite ville aussi paumée que la notre du nom de SilverHill. Toutes les filles, et Alexy, avaient montré leur mécontentement. Moi aussi j'avais été sous le charme de notre professeur mais maintenant que j'avais Castiel, je ne faisais plus trop attention à lui, préférant nettement mater mon mec durant ses heures de cours.

Tout le temps même.

*****

«-Eh fillette?!»

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer à l'entente de cette voix familière. J'ai voulu faire de mon mieux pour réprimer mon sourire mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, Castiel entourant déjà ses bras autour de mes épaules, ses lèvres embrassant amoureusement mon crâne et ma tempe. J'ai fermé un instant les yeux, savourant la chaleur qui se déversait dans tout mon corps.

«- Où est-ce que tu comptais t'enfuir comme ça...?»

Sa voix rauque qui chantait dans mes oreilles, son timbre qui entravait tout mon être et qui me faisait ressentir tout plein de chose, là, au creux de mon ventre. C'était fou à quel point être amoureuse de quelqu'un lui donnait une sorte de pouvoir sur nous, une paroles, une caresse, et mon corps était déjà près à faire n'importe quoi pour lui pour en recevoir plu, toujours plus. De la drogue, voilà ce qu'était l'amour, une injection en plein dans le cœur qui te rendait accro, complètement dépendant.

«-Loin de toi.

-On dirait bien que ton plan est tombé à l'eau puisque je t'ai attrapé.

-Qui te dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès?»

Son rire puis son sourire et ses joues qui rougissaient légèrement, ma poitrine s'est gonflée de tendresse.

«-Tu me raccompagne à la maison?

-Bien sûr, fillette.»

J'ai entendu une voix me parvenir de derrière nous, nous avons tous les deux pivoté la tête vers Ambre qui nous fusillait du regard, surtout moi. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà morte et enterrée.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça bouffonne?!»

J'ai haussé un sourcil tandis que je sentais Castiel bouillir à côté de moi, j'ai plongé ma main dans sa poche arrière pour lui pincer doucement les fesses, ramenant son attention sur moi.

«-Ne faisons pas attention à elle, elle a juste le seum que je sois dans les bras du plus beau gosse du lycée.»

Il m'a adressé son célèbre petit sourire au coin qui le rendait si craquant.

«-C'est vrai que je suis putain de beau gosse!

-Pas la peine de te la jouer, la tomate radioactive!»

Il a rit alors que nous reprenions notre chemin vers chez moi tout en discutant de tout et de rien, collés l'un contre l'autre. Mon sourire débile ne m'a pas quitté du trajet, du moins pas avant qu'on soit arrivé devant chez moi. La perspective de le quitter me brisait à chaque fois le cœur, ce qui était stupide puisque nous nous retrouverons demain.

«-Bon et bah, à demain, fillette.

-A demain, Cassy.»

Il a grincé des dents en marmonnant dans sa barbe avant de fondre sur mes lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Je me suis reculée la première, prenant son visage en coupe et le dévorant du regard avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur le bout de son nez, le faisant rosir de cette petite attention dont lui seul avait le droit.

«-Salut.

-Salut.»

Il a tourné les talons en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, s'éloignant de son habituel démarche nonchalante. Je suis restée au bas de ma porte, à le regarder s'éloigner avant de finalement me détourner de lui. J'avais été tellement absorbée par lui que je ne m'étais pas aperçue que Viktor se trouvait déjà là. Nos regards se sont croisés et j'ai aussitôt sentie de la colère remplacer l'amour en moi.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, putain?! Tu nous espionnais?!»

Il a voulu répondre mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps, passant en lui donnant un grand coup d'épaule pour le faire dégager de mon chemin.

Viktor était le seul point noir de ma vie, il était le fils de l'amie de ma mère, ma mère considérait son amie comme sa sœur ce qui faisait qu'elle était presque toujours à la maison. J'aimais bien Agatha mais son fils était tout simple...Je le détestais, il m'horripilait et ce, depuis que nos regards s'étaient croisés. Non seulement il traînait jamais très loin de la maison, mais en plus de cela, il était loin d'être ce qu'il prétendait être aux yeux des autres. Il faisait toujours en sorte de bien ce faire voir de tout le monde alors qu'en réalité, il était loin d'être aussi lisse. Ce type était comme l'ex de Castiel, Debrah. Un véritable déchet qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour, c'était horrible mais c'était ce que je pensais.

J'ai ignoré Viktor, allant au salon pour saluer mes parents et Agatha.

«-Bonjour!»

J'ai embrassé mes parents avant de saluer joyeusement Agatha qui m'a prise dans ses bras et qui m'a couverte de compliment comme d'habitude.

Je suis restée quelques minutes dans le salon, me mêlant à la conversation tout en prenant mon goûter avant de partir en direction de ma chambre une fois ma faim apaisée. J'ai lancé un regard noir à Viktor en le croisant à la sortie du salon avant de parcourir le couloir et de me rendre dans ma chambre. J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi, ne voulant pas que Viktor me fasse une de ses visites surprises qui avaient toujours le don de m'exaspérer.

J'avais beau faire de mon mieux pour rester poli, à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, mon sang froid quittait mon corps. Je le détestais si fort qu'il m'arrivait parfois de rêver que je le tuais, cela prouvait à quel point je le détestais. Et même détester n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais à son égard.

Ne pense plus à lui, Erika.

J'ai soupiré d'exaspération avant de me diriger vers mon lit et de m'y laisser tomber, lâchant mon sac de cours lourdement au sol. J'avais des devoirs à faire mais j'avais trop la flemme pour les faire tout de suite. J'ai sortis mon téléphone et j'ai commencé à me perdre dans ce dernier. Et, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je me suis retrouvée à mater des photos de meuf à moitié à poil. Il n'y avait pas à dire, on ne venait carrément pas du même monde. Même si je savais que la plupart de ses filles trafiquaient leur photo, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de comparer ses filles à moi.

Castiel voulait voir mon corps, mais lui envoyer une photo de moi, avec le corps que j'avais, cela allait le dégoûter plus qu'autre chose, non? Son ex, Debrah, malgré le fait qu'elle soit ignoble à l'intérieur, son extérieur, lui, était tout à fait charmant. Carrément magnifique. Même le plus grand saint aurait été troublé, c'était dire.

Castiel avait vu ce corps, l'avait touché, aimé, baisé. Comment pourrait-il poser les mains sur moi après être passé par une déesse pareille?

Oh et puis merde, j'avais promis à Castiel que je lui enverrais un photo de moi, alors j'allais le faire. Même si j'en avais pas spécialement envie. Et puis, si ça ne lui plaisait pas, et bien, qu'il aille demander un nudes à un arbre, et c'était pas ça qui manquait, à Sweet Amoris!

Je me suis redressée, déterminée à prendre cette fichue photo. J'ai d'abord vérifié que la porte de ma chambre était bel et bien verrouillée avant de tirer les rideaux de ma chambre. Une fois ça fait, je me suis déshabillée en vitesse, arrachant mes vêtements tout en sentant mon visage rosir. Putain, jamais je n'aurais cru faire ça un jour, pas après tous les films que j'avais vu sur le sujet. Mais rien ne pouvait mal tourner pas vrai?

J'avais un entourage de confiance, tout le monde m'aimait assez pour ne pas me faire de crasse.

Cela ne pouvait pas m'arriver à moi, pas vrai?

Ce genre de chose arrivait seulement aux autres.

Pas à moi, aux autres.

Confiante, je me suis allongée sur mon lit, complètement nue, le bras tendu au dessus de moi, inclinant le téléphone afin de voir quel point de vue adopter. Je n'y connaissais rien en photo, les seules photos que je prenais, c'était dans un but humoristique. Rien n'était plus drôle que ma tête quand je faisais une grimace. Prendre une pose sexy, c'était pas si compliqué, si? Je me suis tordue dans tous les sens, faisant en sorte d'adopter une pose sexy tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas trop en montrer.

Voilà, je crois qu'on est bon là!

J'ai pris la photo, les doigts tremblants avant de vite poser mon téléphone et me rhabiller.

Putain, j'arrivais pas à y croire, je venais vraiment de le faire, pour de vrai de vrai!

Avant de faire machine arrière, je me suis empressée de l'envoyer à Castiel, joignant la photo à un petit mot:

J'espère qu'avec ça, tu feras de beaux rêves, ma sale tomate perverse <3

Après ça, je me suis allongée sur mon lit, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de faire. Une boule d'appréhension s'est formée dans ma gorge, assez grosse pour m'empêcher de respirer correctement durant quelques secondes.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie.

Du calme Erika, tu te fais du mal pour rien, c'est rien qu'une stupide photo.

Une «stupide photo», voilà ce que j'avais pensé. A ce moment là, j'étais très loin de m'imaginer qu'à cause de cette «stupide photo», j'allais commettre une tuerie de masse.


	3. Chapitre 2

Cette nuit là, ironiquement, j'avais plutôt bien dormit.

Parfaitement emmitouflée dans ma couverture, les rêves pleins la tête, j'avais été à des années lumières de me douter du cauchemar qui allait m'attendre à l'école le lendemain.

«- Tu as bien dormit ?

-Comme un bébé.»

Je me suis assise sur le chaise de la table à manger, encore un peu dans les vapes. Ma mère a hoché la tête avant de se replonger dans sa vaisselle, je me suis préparée un petit-déjeuner rapide constitué d'une madeleine et d'un chocolat chaud. J'étais déjà habillée et coiffée, j'ai passé le peu de temps qu'il me restait avant d'aller en cours à jouer à mes jeux de drague en ligne. Une fois l'heure venue, j'ai enfilé mon manteau, salué ma mère et je suis sortie. J'ai enfoncé mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, j'ai mis mon téléphone en mode avion pour économiser ma batterie de merde avant de me diriger à pas rapides vers mon lycée.

La premier chose que j'ai remarqué en approchant du lycée est que les quelques élèves que je croisais me fixaient avec beaucoup d'attention, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, leur yeux me déshabillant du regard. Je n'ai pas bien compris cette soudaine attention à mon égard. J'étais habituée à être regardée parce que j'étais la petite amie de Castiel mais jamais les regards n'avaient été si malsain, si pervers. C'était assez déstabilisant je devais l'avouer. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenaient tout à coup ? Peut être que ce n'était rien.  
J'ai continué mon chemin sans y faire plus attention même si je me sentais rougir à chaque fois que je croisais le regard d'un élève. Je me suis précipitée à l'entrée du lycée, je sentais les élèves postés devant la grande porte me suivre du regard. Mon dos me démangeait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à tous me fixer comme ça ?

Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas de surveillants à l'entrée, je suis donc rentrée sans aucun problème sans avoir à montrer ma carte lycéenne. De là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre un horrible brouhaha. Plein de gens étaient entrain de parler en même temps, des voix se faisaient entendre plus que les autres, j'ai aussitôt reconnu la voix du CPE.

«-Allez en cours jeunes gens, tout de suite !»

Je me suis dirigée vers l’attroupement d'élève, pas pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais parce que je devais passer par là pour atteindre ma salle. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester dehors, pas après tout ses regards posés sur moi. Je suis passée sauf que j'ai néanmoins jeté un regard vers le mur où étaient placardés toutes sortes de choses. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis figée. Un bourdonnement sourd à mon oreille, ma respiration qui marque un brusque arrêt, mes muscles qui se crispent et un arrière goût de vomis dans ma bouche.

Erika la salope.

Erika la chaudasse.

Ses mots étaient écrit en rouge par dessus une dizaine de photo de moi nue. La photo que j'avais envoyé la veille à Castiel.

Sweet Amoris était une petite ville, il n'y avait pas deux personnes qui avaient le même prénom. Il n'y avait qu'une seule Erika, alors quand j'ai croisé le regard de quelques élèves, ils ont tout de suite su que c'était moi. Des sourires infects, des regards railleurs, et des bouchent qui s'ouvraient.

«-Chaudasse.  
-Salope.  
-Tu dégoûtes.»

J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Néanmoins, j'ai été assez lucide pour reculer de quelques pas, mais pas rapide. Le CPE c'est tout de suite aperçu de ma présence et il a fendu le groupe d'élèves pour m'attraper par le bras.

«-Chez la directrice. Tout de suite.»

Mes oreilles continuaient de bourdonner, j'avais du mal à percevoir les sons autour de moi, n'arrivant à capter que les regards méprisants qui étaient tournés vers moi.  
J'étais à deux doigts du malaise. Ou de vomir, pouvait-on seulement faire les deux en même temps ?

Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche, le CPE me traînait déjà à sa suite vers le bureau de la proviseur. J'étais dans un sale état, j'avais du mal à marcher droit, le CPE était obligé de me tenir fermement contre lui pour ne pas que je m'effondre lamentablement au sol. Tout autour de moi tournait, je transpirais beaucoup, j'avais du mal à respirer. Malgré mon état, il a continué de me traîner. Nous nous apprêtions à monter des escaliers quand un autre bras m'a agrippé. Nous avons marqué un arrêt et nous nous sommes tous deux tournés frénétiquement vers la personne qui venait de nous arrêter.

Ambre...

Ambre ?

Elle affichait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Li et Charlotte étaient ses parfaites copies, comme d'habitude.

«-Tu as apprécié mon cadeau ? Il vient du plus profond de mon cœur !»

Cadeau... ? Cadeau ?!

J'ai à peine eu le temps de comprendre ses mots que déjà, mon poing est entré en contact avec son nez. Le choc a été tel qu'elle a reculé de quelques pas, les mains sur son visage. Du sang gouttait au sol mais je n'y ai pas fait plus attention que cela. Sous la surprise, le CPE m'avait lâché et sans réfléchir, je me suis jetée sur elle. Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu avoir accès à cette photo ? Comment ?!

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu la chance de la toucher une seconde fois, le CPE m'avait déjà rattrapé. Mais les propos que venaient d'avoir Ambre ne lui avait pas échappé, il l'a alors elle aussi attrapé par le bras et il est repartit en direction de chez la directrice. J'avais du mal à me contenir, j'avais l'horrible envie de faire du mal à Ambre, la vision de son visage en sang ne me suffisait pas. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui c'était passé mais en même temps, cela ne me surprenait pas vraiment.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ambre diffusait des photos de moi, elle l'avait déjà fait le lendemain de mon arrivée. Elle s'était procurée ma photo de dossier et l'avait imprimé en plusieurs exemplaires avant de les jeter dans les couloirs comme des confettis. Sauf que cette fois si, c'était différent. Cette fois si elle était allée trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.  
Comment avait-elle pu avoir accès à cette photo ?

Cette question tournait en boule dans ma tête alors que nous étions devant le bureau de la directrice. Sous les coups fermes de notre CPE, notre proviseure, Madame Shermansky, a ouvert la porte, complètement paniquée.

«-Que ce passe t-il ?»

Elle nous a fait entrer tous les trois. Ambre et moi nous nous sommes retrouvées assises sur des chaises faces au bureau tandis que le CPE derrière nous expliquait la situation à Shermansky qui avait reprit place derrière son bureau. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait connaissance de la situation, plus son visage s'est assombrit.

«-C'est affreux.»

Elle m'a jeté un coup d’œil, j'y ai lu une sorte de dégoût et de pitié mêlés avant qu'elle ne se tourne complètement vers Ambre.

«-Je me suis montrée clémente la dernière fois, mais cette fois ci, mademoiselle Ambre, je me voix dans l'obligation de vous...  
-De me quoi ?! Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre moi. Cette photo circulait sur les réseaux sociaux, n'importe qui aurait pu y avoir accès.  
-Arrête ton char Ambre ! C'est toi et personne d'autre !»

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier tellement son air condescendant me chauffait. J'avais consciente de paraître complètement folle à hurler de cette façon mais j'en avais marre de cette fille. Elle s'était donnée pour mission de me gâcher la vie depuis mon arrivée, bien avant que je ne sorte avec Castiel, cette fille avait toujours eu une sérieuse dent contre moi. Sauf que cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

La proviseure et le CPE avait écarquillé les yeux face à mon cri de rage, Ambre, elle, a prit un air innocent en se tournant vers le CPE.

«-Vous m'avez entendu vous, à aucun moment je n'ai dit clairement que c'était moi...  
-C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ?»

Le CPE m'a lancé un regard, il semblait aussi surprit que moi. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire ça, si ? Jouer sur les mots ?

«-Est-ce que j'ai dit : c'est moi qui ait collé les photos sur le mur ?  
-...Non, mais...  
-Vous voyez ! Je n'ai rien dit de tel, il y a eu un mal entendu et maintenant, je me retrouve avec le visage en sang ! Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans ! Si j'étais vous, ce serait Erika que je punirais pour cette odieuse agression !»

J'ai faillis lâcher un rire jaune tant j'étais excédée par elle mais je me suis retenue de justesse, préférant intervenir mais la proviseure m'a fait signe de me la fermer.

«-Il est vrai que ce qui vous arrive est tout bonnement horrible mais cela n'est pas une raison pour agresser vos camarades de la sorte, alors même qu'ils sont innocents. Je comprends votre colère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser ce genre de chose passée. Je ne tolère aucune forme de violence au sein de mon établissement jeune fille. Nous trouverons le coupable pour les photos accrochés au mur mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous exclure quelques jours.»

M'exclure ?! J'étais si choquée que je suis restée sans réagir, les yeux dans le vide alors que Ambre remerciait la proviseure pour son juste choix et est sortit du bureau en roulant des hanches, de sa démarche victorieuse. Madame Shermansky a renvoyé le CPE a son bureau. Je me suis retrouvée seule dans le bureau, en tête à tête avec la directrice.  
Comment est-ce que j'avais pu en arriver là ? Comment est-ce que moi, l'élève modèle qui n'avait jamais eu de problème, j'avais pu me retrouver à poil sur les murs du lycée et exclue en à peine une petite demie heure ? Mes parents allaient me tuer...mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Ambre avait dit que ma photo circulait sur les réseaux, comment était-ce seulement possible ? Je ne l'avais envoyé qu'à Castiel...Serait-ce possible que... ?

*****

Comme je l'avais prévu, mes parents m'avaient passé un sacré savon, surtout mon père, ma mère étant bien trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que se soit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que je me sois montrée violente envers Ambre qui posait problème, ce n'était qu'une situation aggravante. D’après mes parents, ma photo avait fait le tour de la ville, tout le monde était au courant. Tout le monde avait pu voir «Erika la chaudasse.» Ma mère avait beaucoup pleuré, mon père avait été rouge de colère. Il m'avait enfermé dans ma chambre pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter, comme frapper sa salope de fille. Mais son regard avait été bien pire qu'un coup, j'aurais préféré qu'il me passe à tabac plutôt qu'il ne me regarde de cette façon, comme si j'étais véritablement une salope, une pute alors que ce n'était pas le cas...pas vrai ?

J'étais restée un long moment allongée dans mon lit, à pleurer comme jamais je n'avais pleuré auparavant. Puis, quand je me suis sentie un peu «mieux», j'ai osé déverrouiller mon téléphone et jeter un coup d’œil à mes réseaux sociaux. Dès le mode avion désactivé de mon téléphone, ce dernier c'est mit à vibrer comme un fou. Les notifications s’enchaînaient. SMS, messages vocaux, appels manqués. Priya, Rosa, Castiel, des inconnus. Littéralement presque tout le lycée m'avait envoyé des messages. Je n'ai pas osé les ouvrir même si à cause des notifications, je voyais des bouts de messages. Insultes, pitié, propositions indécentes.

Tout d'abord, j'ai décidé d'appeler Castiel. Je voulais savoir comment ma photo était arrivée sur le net, comment mon corps avait pu être vu par toute la ville.

Castiel a décroché presque aussitôt.

«-Putain bébé, ça fait des heures que je cherche à te joindre !»

Entendre le son de sa voix m'a brisé le cœur. J'avais du mal à me dire que c'était de sa faute mais cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il était le seul. Le seul.

«-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, bordel ?!»

J'avais envie qu'il nie, qu'il m'assure qu'il n'y était pour rien là-dedans mais son soupire a brisé tous mes espoirs.

«-Je te jure que elle n'aurait jamais du sortir, jamais. Je te jure que jamais je n'aurais voulu que cela se produise.  
-Accouche bon sang !  
-Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on se...  
-Non ! Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais, tu m'entends, te voir ! Maintenant accouche bordel de cul !  
-OK..OK...Les gars et moi, on a un groupe. Cela date de la seconde. C'est Dake qui a commencé et tout le monde a suivit, c'est devenu une habitude...Je suis désolé, Erika, je pensais pas que l'un d'eux ferait un truc pareil, jamais rien n'est arrivé, je te jure.»

J'étais complètement abasourdie. Un groupe putain...Ils s'envoyaient des photos de leurs meufs à poil. C'était tellement...tellement..tordus. Dans d'autre circonstance, j'aurais trouvé cela bizarre mais je n'aurais rien dit, mais là, c'était de moi dont il était question.

«-Il y a qui sur ce groupe ?  
-Bah, Kentin, Dake, Dajan et Viktor.»

Viktor ? Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ?

«-Viktor ? Le mec qui ne peut pas me voir en peinture, qui me déteste et qui prie chaque soir pour que je meurs écrasée par une voiture ? C'est de ce Viktor là dont tu me parles là ?  
-Euh..Oui...»

C'était lui, c'était sûr. Je connaissais les autres garçons, j'étais surprise qu'ils soient dans un groupe de ce genre mais j'avais confiance en eux. Pas en Viktor. Quel fils de pute...J'arrivais pas à croire que ce connard ait divulgué une photo aussi compromettante que moi, si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Le simple fait de songer au fait qu'il est pu me voir nue me donnait la nausée. J'avais bien envie de lui casser la gueule mais à l'heure qu'il était, il devait sûrement être en cours, de plus, mes parents étaient présents, je devais attendre qu'ils partent au travail pour sortir de la maison.

«-Allô, t'es toujours là ?»

Comprenant que je ne lui répondrais pas, il a poursuivit.

«-Toi et moi, c'est toujours OK, pas vrai ?  
-Il n'y a plus de toi et moi, Castiel...»

Avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, j'ai raccroché, le cœur brisé. Il aurait du me mettre au courant pour ce groupe, il aurait du me demander la permission avant d'envoyer ma photo. C'était de mon corps dont il était question tout de même, de moi, et je n'étais pas un jouet que l'on pouvait montrer à ses amis, surtout pas de cette façon.

*****

Mes parents étaient partis au travail et Viktor devait sûrement être rentré chez lui. Je suis sortis de chez moi en tirant ma capuche sur ma tête afin que personne ne me reconnaisse puis j'ai courus en direction de chez Viktor. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais faire mais il fallait bien que je le confronte, son geste ne pouvait pas rester impunis.  
J'étais à quelques mètres de sa baraque quand la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte, j'ai juste eu le temps de me cacher derrière une voiture. Ambre est sortie de chez Viktor. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là...? Ils se sont tous les deux dirigés vers une voiture, Ambre s'y est engouffrée. Viktor lui a claqué la portière et ils ont discuté encore un peu avant que Ambre ne finisse par partir. Viktor est resté quelques secondes immobiles avant de retourner chez lui, je me suis précipitée à sa suite. Je l'ai soudainement poussé à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il est tombé par terre comme une pauvre merde, il s’apprêtait à se relever quand je lui ai donné un violent coup de pied dans le dos.

«-C'est toi qui as fait ça, pas vrai ?!  
-E..Erika.. ?»

Il a voulu tourné la tête vers moi afin de s'assurer que c'était vraiment moi mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, j'ai tiré ses cheveux en arrière avant de lui donner une soudaine impulsion vers le bas, son nez a sauvagement rencontré le sol. Le craquement qui a suivit m'a fait comprendre qu'il c'était brisé, à croire que c'était la journée des nez brisés. 

D'abord Ambre ensuite lui, mais c'était tout ce que des gens dans leur genre méritaient.

«-Tu me dégoûtes. Il faut vraiment être atteint pour pourrir la vie de quelqu'un sur le net. T'as tellement pas les couilles de m'affronter dans la vraie vie que tu me salies par derrière. T'es qu'un vicieux, comme Ambre. Vous formez un couple parfait, idéal. Franchement bravo, tu as toutes mes félicitations. T'es heureux maintenant ? Ça t'as fait bandé, ça y est ? T'es fier de toi ? Je suis une pute maintenant, la pute de Sweet Amoris. T'as réussis ton coup. Mais c'est pas grâce à ça que les gens vont te donner plus d'attention. Tu es et tu resteras toujours un pauvre couillon junkie. Personne veut de toi , la preuve, ton père t'as abandonné et ta mère a fait une tentative de suicide. T'es rien pour eux, t'es rien ni personne, putain !»

Je lui ai craché dessus avant de partir en courant, les larmes dévalant mes joues.

Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Dire ça, mais sur le moment, j'avais simplement voulu le blesser. Je m'en étais tout de suite voulue mais je m'étais dit que ce qu'il avait fait était bien pire que les mots que je lui avait asséné. Néanmoins, malgré le fait que je me sois comportée comme la pire des garces, cela n'excusait en rien ce qui s’apprêtait à me faire subir.  
Rien n'excusait ou ne justifiait un viol.

Comme rien n'excusait ou ne justifiait un meurtre.


	4. Chapitre 3

Je suis restée une longue semaine chez moi, à lire toutes ses conneries sur moi, à devoir subir les insultes en tout genre et le regard dégoûtés de mes parents. J'avais encore des amis, ils me soutenaient et cela me suffisait amplement même si cela ne faisait pas disparaître les moqueries et la honte. La semaine d'après, je suis retournée en cours. Cela a été dur mais encore une fois, mes amis étaient là pour me soutenir, ils faisaient en sorte que rien ne m’atteignent. Ils étaient mes super héros. Surtout Rosa et Priya...

Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ce que je leur avait fait.

Quant à Castiel, je l'ignorais royalement malgré toutes ses tentatives pour revenir dans ma vie. Voilà à quoi se résumait ma vie maintenant, me cacher, fuir, et encaisser.

Eh, ça te dit de me sucer dans les chiottes ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lire, c'était devenu presque horrible pour moi de ne pas ouvrir tous les messages que je recevais. C'était presque malsain, je voulais savoir ce que l'on disait sur moi.

Qui m'avait envoyé ce bout de papier ? J'ai tourné la tête, observant tous ses visages si familiers mais maintenant si monstrueux. Maintenant, presque tout le monde était considéré comme étant ennemis, ce qui était triste car il y avait tout juste trois semaines, je me souvenais avoir échangé avec tout le monde le sourire aux lèvres, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Une simple photo et tout avait changé. Leur regard, leur comportement. Ils me jugeaient tous, même les profs, tous sauf monsieur Tores, mon professeur de philosophie et aussi mon professeur principal. En parlant de ce dernier, il venait de s'apercevoir que 'avais reçu une boule de papier et que vu la tête que je tirais, cela ne devais sûrement pas être quelque chose de drôle. Son regard s'est arrêté sur un type à quelques rangs de là. Il est venu vers moi sans le lâcher du regard, il a prit le papier, l'a lu et a viré au rouge écrevisse.

«-Dehors.»

Il a jeté le papier dans la poubelle et a pointé la sortie du doigt.

«-Dehors, immédiatement !»

Le type s'est exécuté sans rien dire, il a même affiché un petit sourire à mon attention en passant la porte, cela n'a pas échappé à mon prof qui a demandé à Melody de l'accompagner chez la directrice. Une fois Melody partit, il a prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de me regarder, de regarder toute la classe.

«-Quoi ? Il faut qu'on s'ouvre les veines, qu'on se pende, qu'on s'immole pour que les gens prennent conscience d'à quel point ils sont cons ? D'à quel point les mots peuvent tuer ? D'à quel point ça fait mal ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? C'est d'un mort sur votre putain de conscience pour enfin ouvrir les yeux ? Pour enfin comprendre ?»

Jamais je n'avais vu un prof s'énerver et s'exprimer de cette façon. C'était d'autant plus surprenant étant donné que cela venait de monsieur Tores. Plus personne n'a fait de bruit durant l'heure qui a suivit, plus personne ne s'est permit de m'envoyer un autre mot. A la fin de l'heure, personne ne s'est permis de saluer le prof. J'étais entrain de ranger mes affaires quand il s'est approché de moi.

«-J'aimerais bien te parler. Ça ne te dérange pas ?»

Je l'avais sentit venir. J'ai accepté, me rasseyant. J'allais être en retard en cours de sport mais cela ne me dérangeais pas plus que cela. Je détestais le sport et puis je n'avais aucune envie de croiser Ambre.

Normalement, nous n'avions pas cours de sport aujourd'hui mais la compétition inter lycée allait bientôt débuté donc la proviseur et monsieur Boris, notre prof de sport, avaient prit soin de nous rajouter quelques cours en plus, histoire que notre lycée gagne pour une fois un prix. Il y aurait aussi le futur lycée de monsieur Tores, SilverHill High School. Cette compétition était entièrement féminine. Il y avait aussi une autre compétition pour les mecs cette fois si, mais c'était déjà passé.

Tous les élèves étaient sortis, non sans murmurer entre eux tout en nous regardant. Monsieur Tores n'a pas fait attention à eux, leur claquant la porte au nez avant de revenir dans ma direction. Il a tiré une chaise et s'est assit en face de moi.

«-Tu tiens le coup?»

J'ai haussé les épaules.

«-Oui, ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu me retrouver seule au monde mais j'ai des amis qui me soutiennent donc, j'ai pas à trop me plaindre.  
-Bien sur que si, tu en as le droit. Tu n'as pas à vivre ça, personne n'a à vivre ça.»

Je l'ai regardé attentivement, son regard était grave, un peu perdu, il semblait un peu ailleurs, il l'avait été durant tout le cours.

«-Vous aussi, vous avez vécu ça ?»

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question, une fois les mots sortis de ma bouche, je me suis rendue compte d'à quel point c'était déplacé de ma part. Mais c'était trop tard. Il a hoché la tête, un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

«-Il suffit d'un rien pour devenir le vilain petit canard. Aimer un homme quand on est un homme, aimer une femme quand on est une femme, n'aimer personne, aimer tout le monde, préférer les livres aux humains, être plus petit que les autres, plus grand que les autres, poilu, imberbe, montrer son corps, porter des choses amples. Avoir des formes, ne pas en avoir. Quoi que l'on fasse, nous sommes jugés, épiés et parfois, mis à l'écart, moqués. Tu n'as pas à subir toutes ses brimades, n'aie pas honte de demander de l'aide, d'en parler. Je sais que c'est dur mais aujourd'hui des gens sont prêt à t'aider, à te tendre la main.»

C'est ce qu'il a fait, me tendre la main pour me donner un bout de papier où était marqué plusieurs numéro de téléphone.

«-J'ai aussi mit mon numéro personnel et mon adresse si jamais tu en as besoin.»

J'ai regardé une dernière fois le papier avant de le ranger dans ma poche.

«-Merci beaucoup monsieur Tores.  
-Je t'en prit, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, j'aurais aimé que l'un de mes prof de l'époque ait cette discussion avec moi.»

C'était tellement étrange de voir un prof sous un autre angle que celui habituel, on avait tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient autre chose que des professeurs, qu'ils avaient vécu bien des choses avant de croiser notre route.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire mais ce qu'il avait dit m'avait touché. C'est d'un pas un peu plus léger que j'ai passé la porte avant de directement être propulsé à la vie réelle, ma vie. Les regards insistants, les sourires moqueurs et les mots qui blessaient, qui tranchaient, qui brûlaient.

Pute.  
Salope.  
Pute.  
Pute.  
Pute.

J'ai rejoins le gymnase à pas rapide, je suis d'abord allée voir mon prof pour m'excuser de mon retard. Monsieur Boris ne m'a pas accordé un regard, hochant simplement la tête en grimaçant comme si le simple fait d'entendre ma voix lui était insupportable. Je me suis dirigée vers les vestiaires en traînant des pieds.

J'étais entrain de passer devant les vestiaires des garçons quand la porte de ce dernier s'est ouverte. J'ai juste eu le temps de sursauter que déjà un bras m'attrapait et me tirait sauvagement à l'intérieur. J'étais étalée au sol, la salle était plongée dans le noir, je me suis redressée en gémissant de douleur quand la lumière s'est rallumée. Je me suis frottée mon bras qui me faisait mal car il avait rappé contre le sol. J'ai regardé les trois garçons qui se tenaient debout devant moi tour à tour.

Parmi ses inconnus, il y avait un visage familier.

Celui de Viktor.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Je dois aller poser mes affaires et aller en cours. Je..  
-Tu ne vas aller nulle part, petite salope !»

La voix de Viktor était dangereusement grave, son regard, sombre. Son visage portait encore les stigmates de ma petite visite. Je devais avouer que cela me faisait légèrement kiffé de voir sa face de merde dans cet état par ma faute. Mais j'ai tout de suite moins apprécié quand l'un de ses potes a attrapé mon sac et mon manteau qu'il a jeté dans les douches.

«-Eh ! Mais ça va pas ?!»

J'allais me relever quand Viktor m'a sauté dessus et qu'il a écrasé son poing dans ma gueule.

«-J'ai dit que tu n'allais nulle part, connasse !»

Ma pommette s'est soudain enflammée, j'ai eu le réflexe de porter mes mains à mon visages pour constater des dégâts. Merde, ça faisait tellement mal ! Viktor m'a craché alors dessus avant de se relever et de me tirer par les cheveux jusque dans les douches.

«-Sam, surveille l'entrée !»

Le dit Sam a eut l'air de hésiter avant de finalement s’exécuter quand il a croisé le regard furieux de Viktor. Il ne restait plus que Viktor et son ami. Ils ont échangé un long regard avant que Viktor ne revienne à la la charge. Il a écrasé son poing sur mon visage, encore, et encore et encore. La douleur explosait partout dans mon crâne, je tentais de me débattre mais il m'écrasait de tout son poids.

«-Arrête ! Lâche moi ! LÂCHE MOI !»

Il a plaqué sa main contre ma bouche, étouffant mes cris.

«-Ta gueule putain, ferme ta putain de bouche !»

Je l'ai vu chercher quelque chose dans sa poche, j'ai baissé les yeux avant de les écarquiller quand je l'ai vu lever un couteau suisse dans ma direction.

«-Euh...Viktor...Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?»

Son ami était aussi choqué que moi, il s'est approché en tendant les bras vers Viktor mais ce dernier a secoué le couteau violemment dans tous les sens.

«-Toi aussi ferme ta gueule, Evan !  
-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là ?!»

Il a complètement ignoré Evan, il a soulevé mon t-shirt, a planté le couteau dans le tissus et l'a ouvert complètement. Je me suis retrouvée en soutien-gorge devant eux. Evan a écarquillé les yeux, je l'ai imité. J'ai voulu me soustraire à son regard noir mais il a fait exprès de me couper l'avant bras. Un filet de sang est tout de suite apparu. La douleur n'était pas forte mais la simple vu de mon sang m'a figé dans mes mouvements.

Je me suis sentie blêmir.

«-Reste. Immobile.»

Il m'a lancé un regard menaçant avant de laisser ses yeux descendre le long de ma poitrine, j'ai vu ses pupilles se dilater. D'un coup, sa main a attrapé mon sein qu'il a pressé sans aucune douceur.

J'ai sentis ma tête se mettre à tourner.

«-Viktor...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!»

Il m'a foutu le couteau sous le nez.

«-T'es qu'une salope, et tu sais ce qu'on fait au salope ?»

Ses ongles se sont enfoncer violemment dans mon sein qu'il a griffé en voulant dévoiler mon téton.

«-On.Les.Baise.»

NON !

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai envoyé mon poing rencontrer sa mâchoire tout en soulevant mon bassin pour le faire tomber à la renverse. Je me suis relevée mais déjà il attrapait mon pied et me faisait tomber à genoux, son bras s'est enroulé autour de ma gorge, je me suis retrouvée pressée contre lui. D'un bras, il m'étranglait, ne bronchant pas sous les assauts de mes ongles qui laceraient sa peau. Il avait perdu son arme dans sa chute mais ce n'est pas ça qui la décourager. Il a plongé sa main libre dans mon jogging, disparaissant dans ma culotte, j'ai voulu refermer les cuisses mais déjà ses doigts trouvaient l'entrée de mon vagin et me pénétraient. Il a continué de m'étrangler assez pour que j'ai du mal à respirer.

«-Aller Evan ! Tu comptes nous regarder faire !? Viens voir comment elle est chaude.  
-Mais...Viktor...  
-C'est pas toi qui disait avoir envie de baiser cette salope ?!  
-Oui mais...  
-Mais rien du tout ! Approche je te dis !»

Il est resté immobile, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Toutefois, son regard ne quittait pas la main de Victor qui s'activait entre mes cuisses.

«-Bah quoi mec, t'as perdu tes couilles ?»

Evan a finit par faire un pas, puis deux dans notre direction. J'étais entrain de pleurer, le suppliant du regard de ne pas faire ça mais il a détourné le regard.  
Ça a duré longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps. J'ai préféré fermé les yeux, j'avais tenté de penser à autre chose mais mon cerveau avait bloqué sur ses corps qui se frottaient au miens, qui me pénétraient, qui me brisaient. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais tellement pleuré que plus aucune larmes ne coulaient sur mes joues. J'avais bien tenté de crier mais à chaque fois que je formais un son, Viktor me frappait si bien que j'avais fini par me murer dans le silence.

Une fois leur sale besogne finit, ils se sont rhabillés et sont sortit des vestiaires. Je suis restée quelques instants contre le sol, la douleur de mon entrejambe était telle que je ne pouvais pas me lever, mais je le devais. Alors je me suis levée, totalement à l'ouest, j'avais les gestes d'un zombie. Mon esprit avait déserté mon corps, j'étais lancée en pilote automatique. Je me suis machinalement habillée, j'ai récupéré mes affaires et je suis sortie du vestiaire, du gymnase, du lycée. Je me suis traînée du mieux qu j'ai pu jusqu'au bus et je suis rentrée chez moi.

Mes parents n'étaient pas là, heureusement car je n'aurais pas su comment leur faire face.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me suis déshabillée et je suis entrée sous la douche alors même que je l'avais prise ce matin. Je m'en fichais, tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était de laver mon corps, de me purifier, de tenter de gommer ce qui venait de se produire, les traces qu'ils avaient laissés sur leur corps. Mais j'avais beau frotter de toutes mes forces, je n'arrivais pas à faire partir cette sensation d'être horriblement sale.

Quand ma main frottais des zones de mon corps, c'était comme si j'étais de nouveau dans les douches, je n'avais même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour les entendre gémir et grogner dans mes oreilles. C'était épouvantable.

Je me suis prise la tête entre les mains et je me suis laissée glisser au sol en poussant un cri strident.

Je voulais que ça s'arrête, que la douleur parte.

Je ne voulais plus me sentir sale.

Je ne voulais plus vivre.

Ça faisait mal, mal, mal.

Arrête ! Je vous en supplie. Arrêtez ! Arrêtez...

Cette nuit là, à l’abri des regards, quand mes parents dormaient profondément, j'ai cassé mon rasoir. J'en ai extrait la lame et, ressentant le besoin de faire sortir ce mal en moi, je me suis ouvert les poignets, encore et encore et encore.


	5. Chapitre 4

Les jours passaient. Les cicatrices sur mes avant bras s'accumulaient. Les insultes prospéraient. Viktor et ses amis avaient fait par de mes prouesses sexuels à tout le monde si bien que les regards, déjà bien assez insistant, ne cessaient de l'être encore un peu plus. Les garçons se déplaçaient carrément pour me proposer de coucher avec eux. C'était devenu tout bonnement insupportable. Invivable.

Au début, je m'étais dit que cela allait passer, Que c'était un mauvais moment à passer mais cela ne faisait que s'aggraver au fil des jours. Je m'étais isolée. Je refusais de parler à qui que se soit. Rosa, Priya. Je restais dans mon coin, à encaisser encore et toujours. Je rongeais mon frein.

Le désespoir et la tristesse avait laissé place à une colère sans nom. J'avais eu comme une révélation alors que j'étais sur le point de me faire du mal. Pourquoi est-ce que je me faisais subir cela alors que clairement, le problème ne venait pas de moi? C'était Viktor. C'était de sa faute. Il méritait de souffrir pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.  
Il méritait de mourir pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Cette idée m'a obnubilé durant le reste de la semaine jusqu'à ce qu'une rumeur parvienne à mes oreilles. Une fête d'anniversaire. Tout le lycée était invité, notre ville était petite, tout le monde se connaissait. Tout le monde allait forcément y aller. Même Viktor. Surtout Viktor.

J'ai observé la maison qui me faisait face en silence. Il était vingt et une heure, la fête battait son plein. Les élèves de Sweet Amoris dansaient, buvaient, riaient à s'en éclater les cordes vocales. Ils étaient tous si joyeux. Ce bonheur n'a fait que nourrir mon ressentiment. Ils étaient là, insouciants, à des années lumières du calvaire que je vivais depuis des jours. Je me noyais et eux... Ils continuaient de nager sans m'accorder un regard alors même que c'était eux qui m'avaient noyés.

Quelle bande de fils de pute...

J'ai tiré ma capuche sur ma tête, voulant passer inaperçu. Cela n'a pas été très compliqué. Tout le monde était déjà déchiré. C'était à peine si ils pouvaient tenir debout sans se raccrocher à quelqu'un. Pathétique. Ils me dégoûtaient.

En passant dans la foule, j'ai perçu quelques visages familiers. Castiel, Priya, Rosa. Malgré moi, mon regard s'est attardé sur mon ex petit ami qui était penché au dessus de Priya, un grand sourire aux lèvres tendis que cette dernière le défiait du regard. Mon cœur a loupé un battement quand leurs lèvres se sont rapprochées l'une de l'autre et qu'ils se sont... Et qu'ils...

Peine, dégoût, colère.

Je me suis détournée, sentant les larmes envahir mes yeux. J'ai regardé autour de moi à la recherche d'une porte de sortie, et c'est là que mon regard est tombée sur les boissons alcoolisées. Je me suis presque jetée dessus, enchaînant les verres dans l'espoir d'effacer Castiel et Priya de mon esprit. Peine perdue mon regard finissait toujours par dériver sur eux. Sur leurs mains baladeuses. Leurs rires. Leurs soupires. Leurs... désirs.

Je me sentais déjà à deux doigts de péter un câble, mais j'ai complètement câblé quand Viktor a fait son apparition.

Il s'est approché de moi en riant avec son ami. Je me suis figée, totalement terrifiée à l'idée qu'il me voit et qu'il me saute dessus. Mais cela n'a pas été le cas il m'est passé devant sans me voir, allant même jusqu'à me donner un coup d'épaule en passant.

Il n'avait pas ressentit ma présence alors même que sa simple proximité raisonnait en moi. J'aurais pu le reconnaître les yeux fermés. Le sentir, même un simple effleurement, m'était insupportable.

Je me suis reculée brusquement, comme si il venait de me brûler. Je l'ai suivit du regard, sa bonne humeur m'a rendu complètement folle. Je me suis dirigée comme une furie vers le garage de Dake. Je connaissais presque la maison par cœur à force d'y venir faire la fête. Comme tous les autres. Tout le monde à l'école savait que notre prof de sport collectionnait les armes et que ses armes étaient entreposées dans son garage.

J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de les voir, Dake les avait déjà manié sous nos yeux, les utilisant pour frimer. Ses gestes repassaient en boucle dans ma tête. Malgré le léger brouillard qu'avait causé l'alcool, les images étaient claires dans ma tête. J'ai ouvert la porte du garage d'un coup d'épaule, interrompant une partie de jambe en l'air. J'ai sentis le regard du couple sur moi mais j'en avais rien à foutre.

J'étais déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout. A leur faire payer.

A lui faire payer.

J'ai pris la première arme qui m'est tombée sous la main, j'ai ensuite cherché les balles dans un des tiroirs. Une voix dans mon dos s'est élevée.

«- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à ça.»

La meuf semblait moins torchée que son mec qui riait tout seul, la tête sur son épaule.

Je l'ai ignoré, chargeant l'arme avant de revenir sur mes pas. Le regard de la fille a croisé le mien. Dans mes yeux, elle a vu ce qui allait se passer. Elle s'est raidit, devenant toute pâle alors que son crétin de petit copain lui tripotait les nibards. Je me suis détournée d'eux, continuant ma route.

Je suis revenue dans le salon. Les gens continuaient toujours de danser, de s'amuser.

Ils étaient tous loin de se douter que pour la plupart d'entre eux, cette fête sonnerait la fin de leurs existences.

Ils étaient loin de se douter que c'était moi qui allait y mettre fin.

Je me suis dirigée vers Viktor, les gens autour de moi se sont poussés. Leurs regards étaient vissés sur l'arme. Les quelques uns qui m'avaient vu se sont figés, me regardant avec curiosité. Ils étaient bien trop soûls pour réagir comme il aurait fallu. Courir. Se sauver. Appeler à l'aide.

C'était trop tard.

Viktor a tourné la tête vers moi, nos regards se sont croisés. Un sourire pervers a étiré ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne se figent quand son regard est descendu sur l'arme que je venais de braquer sur lui. L'info a mit quelques secondes à monter à son cerveau. A leurs cerveaux à tous.

Quand il a enfin comprit, son regard s'est écarquillé.

Et j'ai tiré.

La balle est partie se loger dans sa tête. La violence du coup a fait basculé son corps sur son ami qui l'a rattrapé tant bien que mal. Il l'a appelé, lui a tapoté la joue, mais cela ne l'a pas fait réagir. Il ne le pouvait plus. Il était mort. Mort.

Des cris puis une masse qui se dirigeait vers toutes les sorties. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement dans ma tête à ce moment là mais j'avais fais volte face et j'avais tiré.

Un. Deux. Trois . Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Dix.

Des corps se sont effondrés. Du sang a coulé. Les cris se font plus strident. Ils se sont poussés. Se sont chevauchés. Ont Pleurés. La pièce s'est vidée. Il ne restait plus que moi et des corps qui jonchaient le sol.

Mon arme est tombée.  
Mon corps aussi.

Je me suis laissée tomber au sol, mes jambes ne pouvant plus me retenir. Mon corps tremblait de toute part. J'ai fixé mes mains, les yeux écarquillés. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce que je venais de faire.

Putain. Putain. Putain.

Tout ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite est relativement flou dans mon esprit. Je n'ai que des flashs, une suite de mots, de sons, de gestes informes.

Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais assise dans une cellule et, par je ne sais quelle façon, j'avais réussi à garder un morceau de papier sur moi. Une adresse et un numéro de téléphone. C'est comme ça que je t'ai envoyé la lettre.

Sans ce bout de papier, tu n'aurais jamais pu recevoir cette lettre et moi, je ne l'aurais jamais écrite.

Durant les jours que j'ai passé en prison, je me suis mise à penser à toi. Il ne restait plus que toi. J'aurais bien pu envoyer cette lettre à Rosa mais elle n'était plus de ce monde... Par ma faute.

Priya non plus d'ailleurs.

Tout comme trois autres personnes que je n'avais jamais connu. Mais j'avais appris leurs noms grâce au journal info.

Peggy.  
Lætitia.  
Capucine.  
Jamais je ne les oublierais. Jamais.

Bref, voilà. Tu sais tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'en dire plus, tu dois tout savoir de l'affaire grâce aux journalistes.

J'ai pris la liberté de te tutoyer, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je trouvais cela stupide de te vouvoyer alors que je te disais des choses aussi intime. Et puis, tu n'es plus mon professeur et je ne suis plus ton élève. Je suis une prisonnière maintenant. Une criminelle. Une tueuse. Un monstre. Tout ce dont les autres me qualifient.

Je me sens mieux en tout cas, me livrer sur papier m'a retiré un poids des épaules, je ne le mérite sûrement pas mais c'est l'effet que ça me fait. Ce que je ressens.

J'ai l'impression d'être plus libre en quelque sorte, ce qui est assez drôle vue que je suis dans une cage actuellement. Une cage très étroite que j'ai le bonheur de partager avec une satanique, Chani.

Je la trouvais bizarre au début mais je me suis habituée à son décalage. Elle est plutôt drôle en fait, un peu perchée mais très drôle. Si tu veux savoir, elle a été condamnée pour avoir déterrer des corps au cimetière. Oui, je sais, c'est horrible mais pour sa défense, elle allait les remettre à leur place une fois qu'elle aurait finit de concocter son sortilège, un truc à la Frankenstein je crois.

Au moment où je t'écris. Tu dois sûrement préparer tes affaires. A moins que tu ne sois entrain de corriger des copies de bac, j'en sais trop rien.

A moins que ma lettre prenne du retard et que tu sois déjà partit à Silver Hill. Cela voudrait dire que c'est une autre personne qui tombera sur ma lettre... J'espère pas, ce serait gênant. Plus j'écris plus je commence à me dire que c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Maintenant je prie pour que ma lettre finisse aux oubliettes.

Bref, j'écris alors que je n'ai plus rien à dire. C'est sans doute le moment de finir cette lettre. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

Salut ?

A la prochaine ?

Je ne sais pas trop... Désolée.

Erika Harper.


End file.
